metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arkhound
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for the edits and we hope you stay! If you would like to make any suggestions please leave them on my talk page or in the Community Portal Discussion Page. - Selo 22:29, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Merging Olgas Child hey I've reverted your last edit to this page. Please check the discussion page and feel free to leave me a message. --Drawde83 04:21, 10 October 2006 (UTC) warning You were blocked because you posted spoilers. because we've changed our policy I'm unblocking you and giving you a warning. If you post any more MGS4 spoilers I will block you. --Drawde83 02:55, 7 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Banning Can you really blame me? The posting of a massive spoiler on the site when we have several warnings both across the top of every page and on the main page? Did you also miss the part where I said to Drawde that I respected you for apologizing? To be fair, I can see why you might be angry and I'll admit that I acted hastily. But when we have taken several specific steps to avoid any spoilers whatsoever, and then suddenly a very massive one is posted anyway, it can be incredibly frustrating. Add onto that the sheer amount of time we've been waiting for this game, and it only makes things worse. I forgave you, and I was fine with Drawde unbanning you. I don't know what else I can say. --Fantomas 00:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I probably taking it too personally as well, so I'll just forgive you and move on. Arkhound 01:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) RAXA Hey, rather than having us fighting again, I wanted to talk to you about your RAXA edits. They're not different weapons, RAXA was a prototype of the actual Metal Gear, which used the missile to launch the actual RAXA-like unit. Adding it as a new page called ICBMG is incredibly misleading. --Fantomas 18:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I talked about it in Talk: Metal Gear RAXA. Metal Gear RAXA and the ICBMG are different Metal Gears. Sokolov and Campbell used the term ICBMG to differentiate it from RAXA.Arkhound 18:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Otacon's Grandfather Sorry, I didn't realize the MGS4 Database confirmed that Otacon's grandfather was Granin's contact, I thought it was still a matter of fan debate as to whether it was his father/grandfather (obviously!). I was just trying to play it safe. --Fantomas 18:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, no prob. Arkhound 19:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! See? Translating that conversation wasn't so hard. 16:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, okay. Arkhound 16:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Radio Drama Images Hey Arkhound, I think you're right about those images been specifically drawn for the Radio Drama. There were no specific captions for the pics in the original Art of Metal Gear Solid book, so I wrongly assumed they were done for the original game and later reused. Thanks for picking up on it. --Bluerock 08:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'd have to disagree with you that all concept artwork remains uncolored. And illustrations for goods often reuse concept art from the original product. I only recall one comic strip page where Shinkawa specifically said the images on it were drawn for the Radio Drama, though not for the character designs. :Regardless, I accept that I was mistaken. I did read somewhere that it was the original artwork, which is why I was convinced that it was, but I guess it probably wasn't a good source. I added the info ages ago, when I first started editing here, but these days I'm pretty thorough regarding references. --Bluerock 15:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Doktor's real name. Hi. You stated that Doktor's real name was supplied on the Rising website? Can you give me a link to it (assuming it's in English, I mean?)? Whenever I try to access the English website, it takes me straight to MetalGearSolid.com, so I need the specific link to the English website, assuming it even still exists. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Japanese translations Hi. If you're able to translate Japanese well, can you give any more info on the characters/groups on the Rising site on the respective articles? I'd do it myself, but the various translators are basically coming out with gibberish. It's hard for me to decipher much about what they're actually saying due to the messed up translation issues. If you know Japanese very well, I think you're a good fit to supplying that info. Namely, Courtney, Kevin, possibly N'Mani and Sunny's pages might require some additions from the site. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Database images Hey, thanks for uploading those pics. I tried to grab them myself, but unfortunately I couldn't get any of decent quality. Do you happen to have any for the Outer Heaven mercs from the relationship chart? I think those would be very useful to have, though it's a shame there are no pics for the Zanzibarland mercs. --Bluerock (talk) 13:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I took the images from the Snakehole's image gallery, so they deserve most of the credit. Yeah, I also found the lack of any Shinkawa-drawn art for the "good guys" in MG1 kinda odd as well. I assumed the MG2 character art was only there because it was actually concept art that Shinkawa drew for the revised character portraits in the MG2 ports, but I don't see any reason why he would drew art for the MG1 bosses (they were already minor characters in their own game). Arkhound (talk) 05:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it's not necessarily true that none of the Good Guys in MG1 got Shinkawa artwork for the database. Frank Jaegar/Gray Fox, Big Boss, and Solid Snake had artwork for their MG1 selves included in the database, the former two I just uploaded. Other than that, yeah, the radio contacts (barring Big Boss, obviously) as well as Ellen Madnar are oddly absent. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I meant the characters who appeared EXCLUSIVELY in MG1, duh. Arkhound (talk) 05:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I asked Shinkawa on Facebook (second question overall, having asked an earlier question relating to the Codec) regarding why he decided to do artwork for the Outer Heaven Mercenaries for the MGS4 Database. He'll probably answer when he unveils his surprise for the 25th Anniversary. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's cool to know actually. Wonder what he'll say. Arkhound (talk) 19:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Spiritual Technology... Hi. Your recent edit regarding the DLC wooden sword was good. I just have a question, though. Your edit mentioned that the sword was developed from the advancement of "Spiritual Technology." What I want to know is whether this has anything to do with the Japanese Patriot Skill from Peace Walker (the skill required to build the Tanegashima, which in the Japanese version is "Yamato Spirits")? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) MGSnaked So, where DOES MGSnaked belong, anyway? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:14, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : It covers the series in general, but mostly the first two MGS games, with bits of MGS3 and Twin Snakes. Arkhound (talk) 01:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : :::Okay. So where should we place it? We can't just place it in one of the four places, you know. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Put in the MGS3 section for now. Arkhound (talk) 01:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Translation requests. Hi. I was wondering if you could translate some briefing files for me (assuming, of course, you can translate audio Japanese): The briefing files are: *Bon Curry ボンカレー　その１ *pepsi nex　ペプシーネックス *Mountain Dew Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker *ドリトス Doritos Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Big thanks for those translations. Much appreciated. -- 12:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I've said it before, but thanks, Arkhound. BTW, can you give me your email address, Arkhound? I want to send some videos of the model viewers from the Japanese version of Peace Walker for you to translate. Doritos won't be among them, as I pretty much got a translation down on them thanks to GameFAQs. That niconico site also seemed to require registration, so I can't track down some things there, either. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Twin Snakes image in infobox Hi Arkhound, I noticed you changed the infobox image for Gray Fox, but another user later reverted it. At the moment, we're kind of mulling over a consistent image policy for the character infobox, which User:Soul reaper has detailed on his blog. I have also had reservations about using Twin Snakes images, given Konami's apparent preference for the original's presentation, so I think it might be a good idea for you to give your own opinion on the blog on how we can deal with this. Thanks for the recent uploads anyway, you seem to get hold of some pretty high quality images. --Bluerock (talk) 10:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Snake-Man paragraph translation. Hey, Arkhound. I found some concept art on Snake-Man. I was wondering if you could translate the paragraph next to the artwork? If it has any information on Snake-Man, it definitely would be a helpful addition to the new article. Here's the concept art: Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't say anything particularly interesting, about the Snake-Man aside from the fact that the snake hands were growing out from his body. I've translated whole text nonetheless. Arkhound (talk) 08:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :In this page we show characters who were unfortunately not adapted for the game. Characters such as the Snakeman, who got his name from the snakehands growing out from his body, and Adam, a Russian soldier said to have a handsome face underneath his balaclava, had a certain charm about them that made their rejections feel wasteful. ::Thanks for the help. It may be minimal information, but at least it was better than nothing. I'm guessing the footnote near Adam basically says the same thing, right? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Adam's description on that scan is a bit too blurry, but the gist of it seems to be that he was a soldier in the Russian military who didn't make it to the final game because he didn't fit in the story that was eventually finalized (I'm guessing his presence would've made the plot more complicated than it already was). Arkhound (talk) 17:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Peace Walker DLC item translations. Hi. I've currently got some items whose descriptions need translating: Specifically T-shirts. Before I continue, I might as well ask you: Do you already have any of the following items: *Monster Hunter T-shirts? *UB T-shirts? *Pepsi NEX T-shirt? *Mountain Dew T-shirt? I want to ask because I took photos of the descriptions in the event you didn't get them. I have pretty much all of the Japanese DLC shirts save for the Doritos and Lawson ones. So anyways, I was wondering, either via my photos or via your own copy of the game, you could supply the translation for those shirts. Don't worry, the Walkman, Hori, and FOX shirts aren't necessary, as they have English translations anyways. Note that these were taken from my 3DS camera in front of the PSP screen, so they obviously might be of low quality, that's why I made sure to get fairly close to the PSP screen before I took the pictures. More will be added if necessary: HNI 0034.JPG|MONSTER HUNTER (Spirit) HNI 0033.JPG|MONSTER HUNTER (Camaraderie) HNI 0032.JPG|MONSTER HUNTER (Ritual) HNI 0031.JPG|MONSTER HUNTER (Ritual) HNI 0039.JPG|ARAKAWA UB (Hoshi) HNI 0040.JPG|ARAKAWA UB (Nino) HNI 0041.JPG|ARAKAWA UB (Ric) HNI 0042.JPG|MOUNTAIN DEW HNI 0043.JPG|PEPSI NEX Maria Arakawa light Nakamura shirt description.JPG|ARAKAWA UB (Maria) Sister Arakawa Nakamura shirt description.JPG|ARAKAWA UB (Sister) Nakamura Mayor shirt description.JPG|ARAKAWA UB (Chief) Monster Hunter green shirt description.JPG|MONSTER HUNTER (Hunter) Will supply you with videos of the actual Japanese version item descriptions (ie, non-T-shirt descriptions) in the event you don't have the game itself, again, in case you need them. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) PS: When I said that I have all the Japanese DLC shirts save for the Doritos and Lawson ones, I should make clear that while I don't have the AXE shirt on me, I have ordered the actual shirt on eBay (at least, the press release coverages for the game implied that the black Peace Walker logo t-shirt contained a passcode for the AXE shirt, in addition to the AXE products themselves), and it will come in within the next week (between the 6th and the 14th of September, which after inputting the code I'll definitely have the shirt description available. :I've posted the t-shirt descriptions on the file descriptions of each screenshot. I don't own the Japanese PSP edition of Peace Walker, but I did find the item descriptions of the missing t-shirts. Arkhound (talk) 06:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Here they are as follows: ;DORITOS :A t-shirt with the DORITOS logo. The basic characteristics are the same as the Jungle Fatigues. An absolute for DORITOS fans! ;LAWSON :A t-shirt with an original design. The basic characteristics are the same as the Jungle Fatigues. Wear it habitually if you're LAWSON fan! ;AXE :A t-shirt with the AXE logo. The basic characteristics are the same as the Jungle Fatigues. Don't miss out if you're an AXE fan. ::Thank you. Can you tell me where you found a means to translate the descriptions? I'm curious to know, especially if the LAWSON shirt description also includes a camo index for the shirt (its the only one that I neither own nor do I even have access to the camo index. While I don't have the doritos shirt or the axe shirt (yet, in the case of the latter), I did at least access the camo index for those shirts via one of the camo list videos on Youtube.). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I took them from a Japanese Peace Walker wiki page that has most of the uniform descriptions transcribed. Arkhound (talk) 20:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) DLC download message boxes translation. Hi. I have some message boxes in the Japanese version that need to be translated regarding DLC downloads. First DLC message box is this: From what I can tell based on how it appears (after I used a passcode from one of the Play Arts KAI figures that I already inputted in), its apparently refusing to accept the code, but I cannot get the translation to be absolutely sure that's what its saying. Its a bit unusual, as the Walkman and HORI codes it accepted without question even though I reused the codes for the English version of the game before the Japanese version, like I'm attempting to do with the Play Arts KAI codes. I also have some other message boxes that will need translating, although that can wait until I actually have them up and accessible, and it may be a serial rate, as well (ie, I'll only move on/take another picture AFTER you respond, since it kind of depends on knowing what the message says to select one of two options). These messages popped up when downloading the DLC in the Japanese game. I presume they have some relation to the Arakawa-related stuff, but I need to be certain as to what extent they are related, as well as how. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :It says "this passcode has already been used." Arkhound (talk) 20:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC)